gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home/Ski Lounge
This is the fifth restaurant in Emily's Home Sweet Home. Level 41 - Ski Retrieval *Emily enters he Lounge. She looks for Aaron and Marissa. *Aaron and Marissa enter the lounge. *Aaron: Morning, Emily! You're really helping us out by running this lace during training season. *Aaron: If you want, you can join in for the morning season tomorrow. *Emily: Me? Thanks, but no, I need all the sleep I can get these days. *Aaron: Marissa and I get up at 4 a.m. today to hit the fresh powder. *Aaron: She's going to take the Skate High School Slalom Championship this year. *Aaron: Isn't that right, sweetheart? *Marissa: It's mine to lose! *Aaron: Okay, grab some Power Water and let's head back out. *Aaron and Marissa leave the lounge. Afterward *Back in Emily's Restaurant... *Patrick: Okay Patrick, this is Emily's dream restaurant... *Patrick: ...you can do this! *Patrick: You might not sleep for the next week and a half, but you can do this. *Emily and Paige enter the place. *Emily and Patrick kiss! *Emily: It's finally happening... *Emily: My own quaint little bistro! *Emily: You sure you have time for this AND bring the rest of the house up to code? *Patrick: There's NO WAY I'm letting Sharon ruin on our parade. *Patrick: Emily's Place AND the house will both be ready in time. *Paige claps her hands. Level 42 - Snow Package *Aaron: I don't understand it. *Emily enters the lounge. *Aaron: We're consistently a half second off your best time. *Emily: That doesn't sound like a lot. *Aaron: In slalom racing it's the different between first place and no place. *Aaron: Well, I don't want you to lose any sleep over it. *Marissa: Really? *Aaron: That's right, because I already have the solution. *Aaron: I was going to have it be a surprise BUT... *Aaron: I bought you some top-of-the-line gear! *Marissa: Dad?! I thought you said money was fight? *Aaron: Not with the State Championship on the line, it isn't! *Aaron: Emily, please be on the lookout for some packages, would you? *Emily: Of course. *Aaron and Marissa leave the lounge. During the level *Emily receives packages containing ski-equipment. Afterward *Angela enters the lounge! *Emily: ANGELA! Oh, my gosh! *Angela gave Emily a hug! *Francois: Hey, stranger! *Emily: Wow! You look amazing! *Angela spins! *Angela: This ol' thing? It's one of my own. *Emily: Good to see the Big City hasn't changed you. *Emily: Where's Jimmy? *Angela: Oh, um... you know! Work... stuff... things. *Francois: Jimmy works? *Emily hit her face... Luckily, Angela gave Emily a hug again! *Emily: I'll see you at Mom and Dad's house... *Emily: We'll catch up then. Level 43 - Type-Cast *Sharon with Grace enter the lounge. Emily places Paige. *Emily: We're not open yet. *Sharon: Oh, I didn't come to ski... *Sharon: I've always found this particular resort to be a little on the 'cheap' side. *Sharon gives a note to Emily. *Sharon: The town hall meeting about expanding the freeway is scheduled. *Sharon: Is up to code yet? Because demolishing a condemned house is a real no-brainer." *Francois: Speaking of no-brainers... *Emily: It says here the meeting is 'on-site'... *Emily: ..guess you'll have to see for yourself how we're doing. *Sharon: Come on Grace, let's leave before we get food poisoning. *Grace gave Paige a hug. *Sharon: I said LET'S GO! You're late for piano! *Sharon takes Grace and leave. *Angela takes Paige and leave the lounge. Afterward *Meanwhile at Emily's Restaurant... *Mr. Henriques checks the restaurant. *Mr. Henriques: Tsk-tsk-tsk. A commercial restaurant in a residential neighborhood? *Patrick: We've got all the right permits! What's the problem? *Mr. Henriques: The PROBLEM, Mr. O'Malley... *Mr. Henriques: ...is that those permits were for a restaurant in a COMMERCIAL neighborhood. *Mr. Henriques: RESIDENTIAL is a very different matter. *Patrick: I think the PROBLEM is that you're trying to stay on Councilwoman Stepford's good side. *Mr. Henriques: Mr. O'Malley, I deeply resent the accusation! *Mr. Henriques gave paperwork to Patrick. *Mr. Henriques: Now, if you cannot bring this restaurant up to the additional standards in time... *Mr. Henriques: ...the entire facility will be permanently condemned. *Patrick: You tell Sharon I won't quit, you hear? *Patrick: This bistro is going to be so perfect, it'll be booked throughout the year. *Mr. Henriques leave. *Patrick: And don't think you'll get a reservation! Level 44 - Tangled *Emily enters the lounge to see Marissa attempts to untangle skis. *Marissa: Ugh! *Emily: Everything okay? *Marissa: Why wouldn't it be? *Emily: Okay, I'll leave you be then. *Marissa: Wait, I'm sorry. *Marissa: It's just... I'm having trouble with these new bindings. *Marissa: I know my dad, he'll want them to be perfect. *Emily: Wait, I'm no skiing expert but... *Emily: Well, lately I've had a LOT of experience assembling things. *Emily: How about some help? *Marissa: That'd be great! *Marissa leaves the lounge. During the level *Emily untangles the skis. Afterward *Back in the attic bedroom, Paige continues drawing. *Emily: *sigh*... *Emily: Looks like Daddy's working late again... *Paige: I gonna cheer Daddy up! *Emily: Daddy does love your drawings - is that the house? *Paige: Uh-huh! *Emily looks at Paige drawing. *Emily: Sweetey Petey - why don't you use a brown crayon for the floors? *Emily: You know how proud Daddy is of his hardwood floors. *Paige: Nuh-uh! *Emily: Don't you want it to look nice? *Paige stops drawing. Level 45 - Dessert Storm *Emily calls. *Emily: Yes, My Mulholland - it's Emily O'Malley. *Emily: You signed our petition against Measure 21. *Emily: I was hoping you could come to a town hall meeting Friday to voice your opposition in person. *Emily: I understand. *Emily: It's just, I would mean a lot to us if you could voice your opinion in person. *Emily: You changed your mind?! *Emily: You LIKE the idea of expanding the road? *Emily: Oh, well, enjoy your trip to the cardboard boat museum in Ohio then. *Emily: You only live once! *Emily hangs up. *Emily: I'll call the rest of those later. Afterward *Meanwhile in Emily's Restaurant... *Emily: Fantastic! You've already started on my new restaurant! *Emily and Patrick kiss at the moment. *'Almost done' *Emily: You sure you're not stretched too thin? *Patrick: No worries! I got it covered. *Paige: Daddy! Here! *Paige gives the finished drawing to Patrick. *Patrick sees the drawing. *Patrick: Is that Daddy working on the house? *Paige: Uh-huh! *Patrick: It's PERFECT, Kitten-Cake! Just perfect! *Paige: I make you more! *Emily: Yesterday I criticized her for using the 'wrong' color of all things. *Patrick: We're all under a lot of stress. *Patrick: Besides, I think red, yellow and aqua marine floors might not be such a bad idea... *Emily and Patrick agreed with an idea! Level 46 - Food-Training *During Emily works at counter, Marissa and Aaron enter the lounge. *Marissa: I eat healthy, Dad! *Aaron: Healthy isn't enough! *Aaron: If you're going to take home that trophy you need to eat what winners eat! *Aaron: Remember - second place is the first loser. *Aaron: C'mon, fuel up session - let's feed the tiger. *Aaron: Emily - we're going take breakfast now, get ready! *Aaron and Marissa sit at the table to order. During the level *Emily serves Aaron and Marissa. Afterward *Aaron and Marissa gets up from the table. *Aaron: Okay, now that you're full of rocket fuel... *Aaron: ...take a half hour to rest and meet me on the course. *Aaron leaves the lounge. *Emily: Your dad's pretty excited about the Skate Slalom Championship... *Marissa: Pfffft! You'd think it was HIM competing in the stupid race. *Emily: You don't much like racing, do you? *Marissa: You won't say anything to my dad? *Emily: No, of course not. *Marissa: I HATE it. ALL of it. *Marissa: I hate the hours, the stupid diets... *Marissa: ...I hate my dad being my catch all the time. *Marissa: I just want it to be over - but at the same time I'm scared... *Marissa: ...what if I lose? *Marissa cries. Level 47 - Speedy Service II *Meanwhile in Emiy's Restaurant... *Patrick: My BRICKS are too thin? *Mr. Henriques: For indoor use, certainly. *Mr. Henriques: This fireplace has 'fire hazard' written all over it. *Patrick: Is that ALL? *Sharon: The city is prepared to make you a generous offer... *Patrick: This is half of what we paid for it. *Sharon: Which is still quite a bit more than zero, Mr. O'Malley. *Sharon: Which is exactly what you'll get it this wreck is permanently condemned... *Sharon: ..even if it's not, the voters will see the wisdom in my road expansion measure. *Sharon: Take the money, Mr. O'Malley, you can't win here. *Patrick: THIS restaurant... THIS house, will be perfect before the deadline. *Patrick: ...and as you noted earlier, COUNCILWOMAN... *Patrick: ...elections are right around the corner. *Sharon and Mr. Henriques leave. *Patrick: Oh, man... what did I just do? Afterward *Emily puts the money in register, before Aaron enters the lounge. *Aaron: Emily, have you seen Marissa?! *Emily: not since yesterday. Why? *Aaron: She's been missing since after dinner last night. *Aaron: No text, no phone call... *Emily: I'm sure she's just... blowing off steam or something. *Emily: You know teenagers. *Aaron: No, no - she's missed TWO training sessions. *Aaron: That's not like her at ALL. *Emily: I'll keep an eye out for her, okay? *Aaron: I'll search the slopes. *Aaron leaves the lounge. Level 48 - Garbage Explosion *Aaron enters the lounge. *Emily: Any word? *Aaron: Nothing! *Aaron: My employees just told me they had a small avalanche late last night. *Aaron: The course was closed to the public - but Marissa and I train there a lot. *Emily: I'm sure she wasn't there. *Aaron: How can you be so sure? Marissa's VERY focused on winning that race. *Aaron: We're going to search the slope, just in case. *Emily: I'll come with you. *Aaron: No, no - you'd better stay here in case she turns up. *Aaron: Call me on the radio if you see her? *Emily: Of course. *Aaron leaves the lounge. During the level *Emily cleans up the restaurant. Afterward *Marissa comes out under the counter. *Emily: Marissa? *Emily: Your father is going out of his mind with worry. *Marissa: You won't tell him I'm here, will you? *Aaron enters the lounge to see Marissa. *Upon arrival, Aaron gave Marissa a hug! *Aaron: Marissa- I was worried SICK! Where WERE you? *Marissa: I- I... *Emily: You can tell him, Marissa. *Marissa: I- I don't want to race. *Aaron: But... but... we've been training for this all year! *Marissa: I know... Dad, it's just... *Marissa: I could tell you wanted this SO bad, I didn't want to hurt your feelings... *Marissa: But you're SO focused on me winning first place. *Marissa: I can't deal with the pleasure. *Aaron: Marissa, I'm sorry... *Aaron: I just wanted you to feel confident in yourself. *Aaron: Like you could do ANYTHING, you know? *Aaron and Marissa gave a hug again, *Aaron: Don't worry about the race, okay? *Marissa: It's not what most important. Level 49 - A Few Angry Men *The following people enter Emily's Restaurant: **Emily O'Malley **Paige O'Malley **Antonio Napoli **Brigid Duffy **Billy Beauford **Edward Napoli **Evelyn Napoli **Samantha Beauford **Billy Beauford Jr. **Francois Truffaut **Moon Blossom **Sun Lotus **Angela Napoli *Patrick: What's going on, hon? *Emily and Patrick gave a kiss. *Emily: Patrick - you've been working SO hard... *Emily: And I know you want everything to be just perfect... *Emily: ...but even this house isn't worth losing our sanity over. *Sun Lotus: We may not be the best craftsman, but we're here to help, Patrick. *Samantha: Yes, we are! *Patrick O'Malley: Well... Could someone give me a hand with this scaffolding? *Paige: Paige? *They're happy! Now people except Emily, Patrick and Paige go outside. Afterward *Sharon enters the place to look for Grace. *She walks to scaffold. *She unholds the scaffold. *Sharon: 'Perfect', huh? *Sharon: Let's see how YOU like breaking an arm when YOU can least afford it. Level 50 - Tray Efficient *While Emily using cash register, Aaron and Marissa enter the lounge. *Emily: So you completed after all! *Marissa: Yeah, well... I did train pretty hard for it. *Marissa: Plus, once my dad chilled out it was pretty fun. *Aaron: She raced her heart out and got third place! *Aaron: I've never been so proud. *'Marissa got a trophy!' *Aaron: Why don't you get us some celebratory desserts? *Marissa leaves the lounge. *Aaron: I want to thank you... for being there for Marissa. *Emily: I'm just glad it all worked out. *Aaron: Anyhow, she's retiring... no more competitive skiing. *Emily: What about you? *Aaron: I'm going to moonlight as a private catch... *Aaron: ...to pay for all that ski gear I bought. *Aaron leaves the place. Afterward *Now in Emily's Restaurant... *Patrick: I should really keep working on the chimney. *Emily: Final inspection isn't until tomorrow... *Emily: ...let's get through the meeting first. *Shaniqua, Moon Blossom, Sun Lotus, Earnest, Billy, Enid, senior society, Grace, and Sharon enter the place. *Francois: Boooo! *Sharon: Good evening, everyone - I'm Councilwoman Stepford, sponsor of Measure 21. *Sharon: Thank you for attending today's on-site community meeting. *Sharon: I've already heard from many of you - I assure you I take your feedback VERY seriously... *Sharon: ...but Snuggford Hills is growing 0 freeway access isn't a luxury but a necessity. *Sharon: The neighborhood needs better access to emergency services... *Sharon: ...and businesses here are suffering. *Emily: Businesses? What about MY business? *Sharon: This house is a danger to the public! *Sharon: My own daughter suffered a terrible injury here. *Emily: It was an ACCIDENT! *Grace: MOMMY BEING MEAN! *Paige: GRACE IS MY FRIEND! *Grace: WE RUN AWAY! *Grace runs to the ladder while Paige is following Grace. *Grace climbs the ladder and it starts to shake! *Paige climbs the ladder. *Emily: Girls! Come down right now! *Patrick attempts to climb the ladder. *Sharon: WAIT! STOP! *Sharon: I threw away some of the bolts... last night. *Sharon: It wasn't bear any more weight - it'll fall apart! *Patrick cancels climbing the ladder. *Everybody look at Paige and Grace the scaffold shaking! *Emily takes the curtain off the window to save Grace and Paige. *Emily: Everyone grab hold! *Angela, Edward, Brigid and Antonio are volunteers to hold the trampoline. *Sharon is also a volunteer. Emily, Sharon, Angela, Brigid, Edward and Antonio are holding the curtain as trampoline! *Grace fell down to the trampoline and bounced to Patrick! Then Patrick gave Grace to Evelyn! *Sharon: Oh, my baby! *Paige fell down to the trampoline and bounced to Patrick! He holds Paige! *They let go of the curtain. The scaffold is collapsed! *Patrick: Where do you think you're going, Kitten-Cake? *Angela's ecstatic! *Some time later... *Mr. Henriques: This chimney is STILL a fire hazard... *Patrick: Yeah, well - your boss has a little something to do with that. *Mr. Henriques: I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. O'Malley, but you are out of time. *Sharon: Martin? *Mr. Henriques: Err... yes, Councilwoman? *Sharon: Buzz off. *Martin leaves the place. *Emily: Here to reschedule the meeting? *Sharon: There'll be no more meetings. *Sharon: And no more inspections - the house is no longer condemned. *Sharon gives a note to Emily. *Sharon: What I did to the scaffolding... it's inexcusable. *Emily: You could have seriously hurt someone, Sharon. *Sharon: My little princess, I was so angry... *Sharon: And for what? A spoiled pageant season she doesn't even enjoy. *Sharon: Good luck with your restaurant, Emily, you deserve it! *Sharon goes before leaving. *Sharon: The curtains were a little drab, anyhow - weren't they? *Sharon now leaves the place. *Emily now owned a restaurant! *She looks around and... wow! *Emily: Look at our house... *Emily: It's perfect, Patrick. *Emily gave a kiss to Patrick. But the chandelier fell down! *Emily: My dad didn't put up the lights, didn't he? *Patrick: Yup. *Emily and Patrick are so excited for the brand new house!